


Take A Look Around

by MermaidLee



Category: Glee
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, M/M, Robbery, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidLee/pseuds/MermaidLee
Summary: Kurt is staying at a hotel before the debut of his newest fashion line when a nightmare begins to unfold. He calls his husband in what could possibly be his last moments.





	Take A Look Around

_ He called him on the road _

_ From a lonely, cold hotel room _

_ Just to hear him say I love you one more time… _

"Kurt? Don't you have a meeting tomorrow morning? You should be asleep." Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, willing the tears back. 

"Y-Yeah. I just wanted to hear your voice, I guess." Kurt hoped his husband couldn't hear how choked up he was. 

_ But when he heard the sound, _

_ Of the kids laughing in the background _

_ He had to wipe away a tear from his eye… _

Kurt quickly covered the mouth piece of his phone as a sob tore through him. Their laughter. He'd never get to hear it again. 

_ A little voice came on the phone. _

"Daddy, when you coming home?" Kurt let his head fall back against the wall he was sitting against. His mouth opened, and then closed.

_ He said the first thing that came to his mind. _

_ "I'm already there. _

_ Take a look around. _

_ I'm the sunshine in your hair, _

_ I'm the shadow on the ground. _

_ I'm the whisper in the wind, _

_ I'm your imaginary friend. _

_ And I know I'm in your prayers _

_ Oh, I'm already there." _

He just wanted to hold his babies. Pull them close one last time. He wanted to kiss their heads one more time, tuck them in one last time. 

"Put Papa back on the phone, honey. I need to talk to him." 

  
  


_ He got back on the phone _

_ Said "I really miss you, darling _

_ Don't worry about the kids--they'll be all right" _

No. They wouldn't be. None of them would be, not after tonight. 

_ "Wish I was in your arms _

_ Lying right there beside you _

_ But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight _

_ And I'll gently kiss your lips _

_ Touch you with my fingertips _

_ So turn out the light and close your eyes" _

He couldn't do it anymore. His eyes flooded with tears. 

He'd never be able to see his husband again. His soulmate.

"Seb. Seb, honey, I'm not coming home." There was silence.

"Wh-What do you mean? Why not? Did I do something?" Kurt let out another choked soon sob.

"No, sweetie. You didn't. Th-There… there's gunshots. A gang is going through the hotel, and there's not enough time to get away. Seb, Sebastian, I just- I love you so much, okay?" It felt like he would never stop crying and, by the sounds coming from the other end, Sebastian was the same way.

"No, Kurt please. You're going to be okay. You have to be. I can't lose you,  _ we _ can't lose you. I-I want you to come home, I  _ need _ you to come home." Kurt's smile was bittersweet as he repeated what he'd told his child.

_ "I'm already there, _

_ Don't make a sound. _

_ I'm the beat in your heart, _

_ I'm the moonlight shining down. _

_ I'm the whisper in the wind, _

_ And I'll be there until the end. _

_ Can you feel the love that we share? _

_ Oh, I'm already there" _

Kurt felt his heart shatter as he listened to the love of his life break down on the other end of the line. He swallowed. He could hear footsteps in the hall.

_ "We may be a thousand miles apart, _

_ But I'll be with you wherever you are." _

A commotion could be heard on Kurt's side of the phone. A door banging open.

_ I'm already there. _

_ Take a look around.  _

Kurt's side was quiet. He had to have been hiding. 

_ I'm the sunshine in your hair, _

_ I'm the shadow on the ground. _

Kurt could _see_ Sebastian holding his breath through the phone, hoping he'd get to see him again. Kurt knew better. 

_ I'm the whisper in the wind, _

_ And I'll be there till the end. _

The sound of a door slamming open, possibly a bathroom door. A fight breaking out. 

"Kurt?" Came through the line.

"I love you, Seb."

_ Can you feel, the love that we share? _

A gunshot went off. Kurt's phone was dropped. 

_ Oh, I'm already there.  _

**_"Kurt!"_ **


End file.
